1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, and computer-readable medium for managing a peripheral device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, peripheral device control systems are effectively used in various forms at home and at the office. In this system, a peripheral device is connected to a personal computer (to be sometimes simply referred to as a PC) using various interfaces such as a USB interface, Ethernet® interface, and wireless LAN interface.
Microsoft Windows®7 has a Device Stage® function for managing a peripheral device connected to a PC. This function has a Devices and Printers window that displays a device connected to a PC, and a link function for an application or service specific to each device. The Devices and Printers window (FIG. 7A) can be displayed from the “start menu” of Windows. The Device Stage window (FIG. 7B) of each device can be further opened from the Devices and Printers window. Device Stage can provide a visual window so that the user can easily access functions and services associated with a device.
A peripheral device manufacturer creates a file called a device metadata package which describes window information in order to adapt its device to Device Stage. The device metadata package is installed in a PC via the Internet or the like. Once the device metadata package is installed, a window corresponding to the device is displayed on the Devices and Printers window and Device Stage window. At this time, the device metadata package is installed together with an electronic signature to prevent falsification of the described contents.
A printer will be exemplified. It is considered to provide, from the Device Stage window, a link to an application which opens and displays/prints a photograph or document. There are provided various online services using the Internet by connecting an information processing apparatus or peripheral device to the Internet. In a usage example, a link to a support site or the like provided by a manufacturer on the Internet is described on the Device Stage window so that the user can easily access a site associated with a device.
In a large-scale company using a multifunctional peripheral, intranet Web pages about information such as the use guidance of the multifunctional peripheral and cautions in using it are sometimes laid open within the company. In such a user environment, an operation is conceivable, in which links to these intranet Web pages are added to the Device Stage window so that the user can more easily access the intranet site. As a means for customizing the window in this way, a technique as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-133520 has conventionally been proposed.
A conventional window customization means disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-133520 adopts a form in which window information is directly edited and customized. In Device Stage, a device metadata package containing window information is installed together with an electronic signature, so the window information cannot be directly edited. Also, the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-133520 cannot customize Device Stage window information. To create a Device Stage window corresponding to the user environment, the device metadata package needs to be created again. However, creating a device metadata package for each user environment puts a heavy burden on the manufacturer.